Talk:Happy Birthday, Isabella
Confirmded? is it being confirmed? HisteriaFan17 (talk) 18:17, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Looks like it. I'm not sure how we know for sure that the Buford-dressed-like-Isabella pic goes with this episode, but it looks like confirmation to me. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:58, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :Someone posted in the Production Information section that the pic confirms the episode. Perhaps I missed something, but how does that pic actually confirm that this is that particular episode? Dan Povenmire did not state anywhere that the episode was centered around Isabella's birthday. Black Spiderman (talk) 18:16, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :: I did, check first the video that Hector provided and then look at Dan's Picture and you'll see a match here. I know it's hard to believe for you, but I take full responsibility for this. Patrickau 26 (talk) 02:03, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :: I do hope this ep will be more cented on the isabella's story and not have it around Candace trying bust her brothersCtgrumpybear (talk) 18:07, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :: I have a bold theory. Perhaps Buford is dressed like Isabella because he took the saying, 'imitation is the greatest form of flattery' a bit too literally.Bloxdude47 (talk) 03:08, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Dan said on twitter that this pic isnt from the isabellas birthday episode but they are makig an episode centered around her birthday https://mobile.twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/306129467867267072 It confirmded and in the q & a with jeff and dan this friday they would calling a phineas and isabella mommentCtgrumpybear (talk) 16:17, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :Is that the same ep that will have the unnamed Phinbella song? SunBeater3K =talk= 18:10, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :No, It will not be tied to that songCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:46, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :I hope dan is right and this will be a isabella birthday centered epCtgrumpybear (talk) 18:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Candace can't bust her brothers for this seeing last time phieas' friends toss him a over the top birthday partyCtgrumpybear (talk) 17:59, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :And I wanna tell all of you this: Will Candace or Isabella and Phineas sing in that episode? ( 20:13, March 12, 2013 (UTC)) :I watched the q & a again and they say there will be a cute phinabella epCtgrumpybear (talk) 19:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I have a theory about the whole plot of the episode that also includes "Only Trying to Help"(based off of all the other cartoon birthdays of pairings I have seen all these years): :Phineas and the gang~except Isabella~ will plan a surprise party for Isabella's birthday, but Isabella tries to find out what they're doing, witth innocent intentions, and only wanting to be useful, but then, lying constantly to Isabella will tip Phineas over the limit, causing him to become angered and tell her to go away, thus having her sing, "Only Trying to Help". But it's only a theory. Izzy&phinfan101 (talk) 00:04, April 4, 2013 (UTC) (woops, Forgot to log in first!) :This isn't a bad theory! I can definitely see this happening. PandFrock! Ya I know... It's weird (talk) 02:00, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! After studying the art of cartoon plots and gags over the years, I think I might have got it down:PIzzy&phinfan101 (talk) 17:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :The clips that would show to us are not form Isabella's birthday they are form bee day/bee storyCtgrumpybear (talk) 17:08, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :There aren't the same clips. Yeah, it's true...Hector Ireta de Alba uploaded a clip of "Bee Story", but the "Birthday of Isabella" is other completely different. (In the clip of Bee Story Baljeet is talking with Ginger and the clip of Isabella's Birthday, Buford is dressed as Isabella.) July3ta95 (talk) 18:45, April 21, 2013 (UTC)Julyeta95